


Sweat and Sweet

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not sure exactly how they got there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentences fic.

Sam's not sure exactly how they got there, how they got from Gabriel popping up to give them a hand to Gabriel's hands on his body, his lips on his skin, his voice filling the air with sweet sweet words, all of which is driving Sam crazy with warmth and lust and _want_; Gabriel is a tease and Sam should have known that.

He's all confused now, he doesn't know where his body ends and where the archangel's begins anymore and he's not sure he even cares; he latches his lips on skin that tastes like candy and it's soft and pliant under his tongue, sending shivers through his spine, or maybe that's just Gabriel's hands and body and _whole being_.

The air smells like electricity and sweat and power, like lightening and lust, but above all there's that sweetness, like candy, it smells like candy, and that's just so completely _Gabriel_ that Sam revels in it, revels in the taste and touch of the archangel above him, under him, in him, _all over_ him and he grips on tight, because he's never letting go of the intoxicating feeling of having Gabriel making him his, or of the sweet taste of sex and candy in his mouth.


End file.
